Peace of Mind
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Giratina returns to his lake to get some peace of mind. He gets MUCH more than that. Palkia. GiratinaXPalkia Inspired by Glory for Sleep's fic. ONESHOT. Please Review!


Okay, I found Glory for Sleep's Oneshot. Which made me think a bit about mixing-and-matching ships. I already did it once with PrimordalGroundshipping (became an official ship a couple of days ago), yet I felt I needed to do this. I was inspired by Glory for Sleep's oneshot, so don't forget to check that out!

Fic!

NOTE: Song is "She Builds Quick Machines" by Velvet Revolver. Yes, I'm COMPLETELY addicted to that song. Check it out on youtube!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, Velvet Revolver, or "Peace of Mind" by Boston. Damn great song, BTW.

* * *

A restless Giratina landed at the entrance of Turnback Cave.

He wasn't a very happy camper.

"Damn that Darkrai, all he does is think about himself." Giratina cursed, sitting down in front of the entrance.

He saw that forgotten lake.

That forgotten lake.

Like him.

The lake reminded him of himself. He sat there looking at its beauty as the Starly sang and Caterpie right near him.

He didn't care about them.

"I am at peace of mind." he said, relaxing a bit.

The lake always gave him some peace. He would look at it. Nobody dared to come to it. Crystal clear, Remoraid and Feebas swimming about. It was a sight to behold for any Pokemon or Human, and better yet, he had it to himself.

He heard the wind break in his ears, as he looked up.

Apart from all of the Pidgey flying about, he could see something very small in sky.

It was only far away.

It zoomed at him with increasing speed. It seemed like a jet. Giratina recognized it.

It was Palkia.

"Great... ANOTHER legendary to disturb me." he muttered as Palkia landed near him, causing tremors in the ground.

**Hold fast, motor off **

**Come strong, let it roll.  
Ice cold desert stone **

**She build a quick train **

**Seems to keep the motor clean.**

"Hey, Gira." She said shyly at him.

"Hello." He said, still at peace.

Palkia looked at him strange.

"Why have you become peaceful? I mean, after what happened?"

"Look, Palkia." Giratina said motioning over to the lake.

"Wow... beautiful."

**So this is kind of weapon sheen **

**She's always quick to find **

**And breaking through tonight **

**I could feel the way they push straight down **

**I could feel the way they stood their ground.**

"Indeed, why have you come?" Giratina asked.

"Oh, I was just flying somewhere, and I noticed you. I decided to visit.

"Oh, I see..."

**Roll over, right Keep it through the night, right, right **

**Keep it through the night **

**Right in my sight, keep it through the night **

**I'll smash right through your spotlight**

**She ran away to Texas **

**To keep away the access **

**Oh, ripped and beggin', stroke back Texas**

"Besides, I have a question for you..."

"Shoot." Giratina said, still staring at the lake.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you attack Dialga, you kidnapped Shaymin, why?"

"Who WOULDN'T kidnap Shaymin?"

Palkia thought a minute.

"Good point, but what about Dialga?"

**She burnt through the heritage Desert 'cross America,  
And they all look sexual so far from home **

**I could feel the way they push straight down **

**I could feel the way they stood their ground.**

"Rage." Giratina said simply.

"But...what rage? What did he ever do to you."

Giratina got a lump in his throat. He got a bit shy, he liked Palkia.

Giratina's eyes became downcast.

"WHY?" She demanded.

"I...Don't...know..." Giratina said, tears in his black eyes.

"Exactly." Palkia said, about to fly away.

**Roll over, right Keep it through the night, right, right **

**Keep it through the night **

**Right in my sight, keep it through the night**

** I'll smash right through your spotlight**

"WAIT!" Giratina quickly said, changing to his other form and grabbing Palkia.

"LET ME GO!" Palkia roared.

Too late.

Giratina and Palkia went through a portal. To the other demension where Giratina fought Dialga and Shaymin earlier.

The two landed on the ground, causing it to crack as if it was going to break off.

"Wh...Where am I?" Palkia asked Giratina.

"Where nobody else is, the next deminsion. I want to tell you something." Giratina said, he was in his first form again.

**What you give, is what you take.  
What you bleed, is what you break**

"I feel for you."

**I feel for you**

"I'd steal for you."

**I'd steal for for you**

"I'd take, I'd take everything I needed in order for you to be mine."

**I'd take, I'd take, I'd take, I'd take, I'd take, I'd take, I'd take, I'd take**

"Giratina..." Palkia said affectionatly.

"You want to go back?" Giratina asked.

"No, I want to stay a bit longer." She said, her pearl glowing a bit.

Giratina smiled a bit.

"I love you." Palkia said simply, hugging Giratina's head tightly.

"I love you too, Pal-Pal." Giratina said lovingly.

**Roll over, right Keep it through the night, right, right **

**Keep it through the night **

**Right in my sight, keep it through the night **

**I'll smash right through your spotlight**

Giratina noticed something.

His peace of mind didn't come from his lake.

It came from Palkia.


End file.
